


strawberries

by starlightaegi



Series: chanbaek + baby tae [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Kim Taehyung | V, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Parents Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Parents Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun, Tattooed Jeon Jungkook, and a little soft bean, he has a little baby crush, he's six months old, like the ones he has irl, tae is fascinated by them, taehyung loves kookie, with appa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightaegi/pseuds/starlightaegi
Summary: a shopping day with Taehyung and Chanyeol, along with a little yoonkook.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: chanbaek + baby tae [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> these little drabbles make me go uwu and I hope it does for you too!

Taehyung was sitting in the shopping cart, playing with the tiger plushie that was attached to his little seat cover, watching his appa looking at the piece of paper. They were at the grocery store since they were running low on food. Since Baekhyun had to work, Chanyeol was left with doing the grocery shopping, and let's say he wasn't a pro at it like Baekhyun. He didn't know which brands were the best, or how to pick the cheaper ones. He just put whatever was on the list, so he got a very detailed, specific type of list from Baekhyun so they don't spend a ridiculous amount of money. 

"So now we need some baby food and some fruit for you."

"pa!" Taehyung exclaimed with an adoring smile, and that made Chanyeol's heart melt into a puddle. He affectionately rubbed the baby's cheek and gave him a kiss on the head. He was too cute, and both parents got that a lot from plenty of people, and they weren’t lying.

Chanyeol continued to push the cart while looking for the items on the list. He didn’t have a lot more to get, which was surprising since the list was so specific. It was also surprising how he could get what he got because Sunday was apparently everyone’s shopping day. If Chanyeol would’ve gone any later then he was pretty sure that the shelves would be empty.

Reaching the produce section, Chanyeol looked at the list real quick, making sure what fruit Baekhyun wanted to give to Taehyung. The baby has been eating a little bit of solid food, along with formula, but they are trying to get him to eat real food. Taehyung’s favorite fruit was strawberries, it wasn’t a surprise because Baekhyun craved strawberries.

“pa! ri’s!”

Taehyung was pointing to the stand that had the containers of strawberries. The baby looked back at Chanyeol with sparkling eyes, happy to see his favorite fruit. The alpha picked up a container, checking to make sure that there wasn’t any moldy was.

“Do you want to hold them, sweetheart?”

Taehyung nodded and made grabby hands towards the container. Chanyeol put them in the baby’s lap and rubbing his hair before going back to picking up the fruits. He finished within ten minutes, and now the real challenge was the cashier line. All registers were opened but there were lines with four to five people. 

Chanyeol just wanted to go home and cuddle with Taehyung and hopefully Baekhyun if he were to be home when they get there. He leaned on the cart, which made the baby forget about the strawberries and about his appa’s hair. It was so wavy and curly, and it fascinated him. 

“I want to go home. Can I go home, sweetheart?”

Taehyung blinked and tilted his head, confused about what his appa said. He grabbed the hoodie sleeve Chanyeol was wearing, and slowly went to hold his hand with his tiny hands. He didn’t understand what he said, but the baby thought he was sad.

“pa-pa?”

“Yeah, baby, I want to see papa.”

“pa-pa!”

While the two were waiting to check out, Chanyeol tried his best to have a conversation with the baby, but he just listened as he talked gibberish. 

He was too cute.

🐯☁️

It was Friday, which meant that Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jeongguk, and Yoongi meet up to have their friendly dinner. They always did this and now they had a new adorable addition, baby Taehyung. The baby would always be the talk to the night and get quite the compliments.

The four friends were sitting at the table, Taehyung sitting on Baekhyun’s lap. He would usually sit in a high chair, but lately, he’s been wanting to be wherever either of his parents were. He was already an affectionate baby, but he even more than he normally is. Neither of them were complaining because they are loving the en Rea cuddles.

“Hyung, how’s your case going?”

“It’s going okay. The owner of the house is being difficult, so that means extra paperwork.”

Baekhyun held a spoon filled with applesauce to Taehyung, who immediately ate it, and asked for more. 

“What about you guys? I’ve heard the hospital been swamped lately.”

Chanyeol, Jeongguk, and Yoongi worked at the same hospital, and that’s how they all met each other. Jeongguk and Baekhyun were friends since high school, and then once he worked at the hospital he met Yoongi. Baekhyun and Chanyeol wouldn’t ever meet unless it was for Jeongguk.

“It’s been crazy. Yoongi-hyung has these weird hours that lately we never see each other. I’ve been having back to back clients. There’s no end to this crisis!”

The other three rolled their eyes at how dramatic Jeongguk was being. Taehyung tilted his head at one of his favorite people, confused about what they were talking about. All he knew that he wanted to be held by Jeongguk.

“eh” Taehyung llifted his arms towards Jeongguk, who immediately took him to sit on his lap. The baby immediately started to rub his hands with the ink covering Jeongguk’s forearm. Lately, he’s been fascinated with tattoos, Chanyeol had a few and whenever Taehyung saw them that’s what he would focus on for a while.

“Are they pretty, Tae-bear?”

The baby let out a giggle and continued to admire the tattoos. In his cute baby mind, it was amazing how there were pretty pictures on a person. Jeongguk held the baby closer and kissed on top of the baby’s head before continuing his conversation.

Taehyung continued to eat his applesauce with the help of Yoongi. The baby finished the whole thing, and as a treat, he got some strawberries, which Baekhyun had to make edible for him. Once he was finished with his dessert, Taehyung let out a yawn and cuddled closed to Jeongguk. He clutched onto the shirt the alpha was wearing, and immediately went to sleep.

All four adults went soft at the sight, who would’ve thought a baby would be this cute.

**Author's Note:**

> It just keeps getting cuter 🥺 maybe next chapter we will see what kind of werewolf little baby tae is, but not what whether he’s an alpha or omega, but just he’s little wolf form.
> 
> I can just imagine the cuteness 😭💜


End file.
